The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Voltage regulators are used in electronic devices to maintain relative steady supply voltages to drive load devices. In an example, an AC power supply is provided to an electronic device. The electronic device includes a rectifier to rectify the AC voltage, and a voltage regulator to regulate the rectified AC voltage to generate a steady DC voltage. The DC voltage is used to drive, for example, integrated circuits (IC) in the electronic device.